Basketballs, Backstage and Bathrooms
by xxBoppingAllTheWayxx
Summary: Troy thinks he's alone in the Locker Room... he's not! Ryan relaxes Backstage, but he is being watched...FetishFiction! Troy : Ryan : Tryan ::Complete! Ch. 1, 2 and 3 up!::
1. SlamDunk!

Title: _Basketball, Backstage and Bathrooms_

Chapter One of Three: _Slam-Dunk!_

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Troy – Ryan – Troy/Ryan_

Word Count: _1,508_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, or High School Musical. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I certainly have __**not **__been spying on you._

Warnings: _Slash, Masturbation, Voyeurism and Fetishes._

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Emphasis_, **Emphasis**

* * *

Troy loved Basketball. It wasn't a secret, or anything like that, but it was true. 

What was a secret, however, was just how much he loved it. He adored the rush of adrenaline that coursed through his vein when he was seconds away from winning a game. He lived for the co-ordination that came to him naturally as he played. But, most of all, Troy loved the feel of the jockstrap and cup that protected his "family jewels", as his Coach called them, from injury.

He didn't know why he had the perverse attraction to the sporting support, but the comforting knowledge that his bits were secure gave Troy a happy sensation each and every time. A _**very **_happy feeling, if you catch my drift…

It wasn't obvious, the bulge that always obstinately stretched the front of his Basketball shorts, however it wasn't exactly subtle either. Troy just swallowed his pride, and continued playing. He didn't think that any of the spectators would be able to detect the hard-on that tried to distract the Wildcat from the unfolding match. But he was wrong…

If anyone focused on Troy, stared intently at the white-and-red shorts he was wearing, they may be able to notice a slight lump at the front of the flimsy material. Not many people knew this, it wasn't a fact that was widely published, but it was known to a select few.

Ryan never missed a game, Troy had noticed. Shit, thinking about Ryan was certainly not helping him with his bothersome burden. But, thinking about it, it was strange that Ryan had started planning the Drama Club meetings around Troy's games. What was stranger, undeniably, was that Ryan would sit there with a pair of opera binoculars focusing on him.

Troy swallowed again, his now-turgid erection quivering at the illicit thoughts running straight from his first brain to his second. He was so lost in a daze, that the Basketball caught him squarely on the back of the head, sending him falling forward.

His father, Coach Jack Bolton, called a timeout; so that he could check that his son was okay. When Troy nodded groggily, Jack had made up his mind. He sent Troy to the changing rooms, and let the others resume play, knowing that in a dazed state, Troy would be of no use to the team.

Troy sat, his head in his hands. What had he done out there, he thought, other than jeopardize the entire match for his teammates? Why had he allowed himself, he chided himself, to think of Ryan?

At the thought of the Drama King's name, Troy's already painfully hard erection began to throb with need. Shit, he mentally swore again, it seemed days since he had last jerked off, and he couldn't shake the curiously ambivalent feeling that Ryan had noticed, and was indeed focusing on, his aroused member.

Looking around anxiously, checking if he had company, Troy removed his t-shirt and undid the tie on his shorts, allowing them to drop to his. He undid his sneakers, removed his socks, and shucked of the shorts. Satisfied, he stood, and packed those clothes into his gym bag. This left him standing in the vacant changing rooms, wearing only a smile and a jock-strap.

He allowed his hand to travel downwards, and began to grope his package through the clothing…

Meanwhile, Ryan had watched Troy fall to the floor, and waited anxiously for the coach to make a decision. When he saw Troy walk dejectedly into the changing rooms, Ryan felt unsure of what to do. He stashed the opera binoculars into his pocket, and slowly, so as not to draw suspicion, made his way towards the changing room.

As he played with his crotch through the jock-strap, Troy's other hand stroked his firm, taut stomach, and eventually reached his right nipple. He had, until now, never attempted to include nipple-play in his jerk-off sessions, but then again, he had never attempted to masturbate in the Gym's Changing Rooms. He bit his lip expectantly, before sharply twisting his sensitive nipple. The pleasure that raced through him caused a low groan to emanate from the back of his throat.

Ryan, on the other hand, had managed to get to the entrance of the locker room without arousing suspicion, and was currently thinking up excuses to check on Troy… preferably while he was in the shower, covered in soap suds, gently soothing his sore muscles, while lost in an erotic fantasy…

"Uuuuuunnnnnngggghhhh…" The unfamiliar noise caught Ryan off-guard. He recognized the voice that the groan came from as being Troy's, and his immediate instinct was to check to see if he was okay… well, it was a good enough excuse…

Slowly, so as not to emit the sound of footsteps, Ryan slunk into the Changing Rooms, eager to determine the cause of Troy's apparent displeasure. And, of course, he wanted to catch a glimpse of the Golden Boy Wildcat in the raw…

Troy began panting as he became more and more horny, his mind replaying the images of Ryan's binoculars trailing him. As his hand continued to play with his now-tender nipples, each tweak raising the pleasure building in him, sweat began to form on Troy's forehead.

"Uuunnnggghhh… Ry…" Troy's eyes napped open, and he was suddenly aware of what he was doing. He was having a wink, in the Locker Room of his school, when his best friends were in the middle of a nail-biting basketball game; which would decide whether or not the Wildcats would be going through to the Championships. Having a wink, while groaning and muttering Ryan's name… boy, that's not something that he wanted a reputation for!

Ryan blinked; he could've sworn he'd hear someone mumble his own name. Cautious, he continued to approach the door of the Locker Room, while his mind conjured several elaborate scenarios involving Troy and himself.

Troy looked downwards at the perversely-bulging jock strap, and tentatively ran his finger over the very tip of the bulge, where his pre-cum had soaked the white material into a translucent pallor, and the sensations that it induced caused him to throw his head back and moan.

This time, Ryan was absolutely sure. That was a moan, and he had no doubt about it. Someone had to be in there, hurting Troy… unless… nah; Troy wouldn't do something like that? Would he?

It was driving him crazy, the illicit pleasure of the coarse material brushing against his hypersensitive glans. He needed to remove his jock strap before he released his load into them; that was one stain he did _**not**_ want to have to explain to his parents! He turned his back on the entrance, and promptly removed the offending garment…

Ryan had, by a chance of fate, walked through the door at that very minute. The surprising, yet appealing, sight of Troy's marble-coloured ass, a stark contrast to the light-tan pallor of the rest of Troy's body, greeted him upon entry. Realising that this may be the only chance he would ever have to see Troy completely naked, Ryan darted behind a row of lockers, and positioned himself so that he could continue his watch on Troy without being discovered.

Troy flexed his biceps, with his rear still to Ryan's hiding place, unconsciously clenching and unclenching the muscles in his pert, dimpled buns. Ryan bit his lips to stop himself from groaning at the sight. Troy finally turned around, and Ryan nearly yelped in shock.

His penis, now erect and demanding attention, was standing tall at 6.5 inches, and it's foreskin was pulled back completely, exposing the irritated head of his phallus. Troy closed his eyes, as his hand closed around his turgid organ and began to stroke. Ryan stared, open-mouthed and dumbstruck, as the head of his dream cock grew a dark purple. Troy began to groan as he struggled to control the orgasmic ecstasy surging through him.

"Uuunnnggghhh!! Ryan…" This time, Troy didn't care that he was inadvertently moaning aloud the name of his fantasy figure, and Ryan was anything but complaining.

"Go for it, Troy…" whispered Ryan, without realising.

Troy's eyes shot open, and for what seemed like an eternity, their eyes were locked in a silent, yet informative, gaze. All the while, Troy's hand continued pumping his cock…

He threw his head backwards, let out a barely-stifled roar as his orgasm finally hit him, spraying white, teenaged cum everywhere. Globs of his load hit his defined abs, his raw nipples, his collarbone, and Ryan…

Both looked at the drops of cum staining Ryan's ivy-green silken shirt, then at each others faces, and this was all it took for Ryan to finally spurt, sending load after load into his deep-red thong, his eyes never leaving Troy's.

After both had come down from their post-orgasmic bliss, they couldn't look at each other anymore, embarrassed by their own actions. Ryan borrowed Troy's jacket to cover his shirt, and left, stopping only to look over his shoulder at an ambiguously smiling Wildcat Golden boy.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

I thought that I'd write a new story, as I contemplate how to continue my main one. This started off as a oneshot fetish-fic, but I decided to expand it.

As always, please **read** and **review**.

_**And a personal shout-out: **__FallingWithGrace! Thank you for helping me learn to become a better writer! x_

_**A little teaser of what's to come in Chapter Two: **__Ryan's turn to play! Emotions are aroused while rehearsing!_

_**Blessed Be,**_

_**Joey -x-**_


	2. Spotlights!

Title: _Basketballs, Backstage and Bathrooms_

Chapter Two of Three: _Spotlight!_

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Troy : Ryan : Troy/Ryan (Tryan)_

Word Count: _1154_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton or any other High School Musical-related terms. Those belong to Disney... I think... But they're not mine... I promise!_

_Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I certainly have **not **been spying on you._

Warnings: _Slash, Masturbation, Voyeurism, and Fetishes_

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Emphasis_, **Emphasis**

* * *

In Ryan's opinion, there was no greater feeling than when he was stood centre-stage. His day wasn't complete unless he was treading the boards, fondly remembering all the shows he and his sister had participated in. He lived for the warmth of the twin spotlights illuminating him as he recited the prose of famous playwrights, or sang songs that had touched a thousand hearts. 

Speaking of singing on stage , that was what he was doing now, accompanied by several female scantily-clothed dancers whom were all holding large white feather fans, while Ryan belted out the Chicago Hit "All I care about is Love." It was, he admitted, one of the corniest songs in existance, but it was a Broadway song, and Ryan wanted to prove to the world that he could handle it...

However, people were beginning to notice that Ryan was becoming more and more distracted as the feathers continued to brush against the exposed skin of his arms, and he, himself, felt that he could do better had he been concentrating. But the sensation proved to be pleasurable to such an extent that he found himself tripping over the lyrics.

Embarrassingly, Ryan actually moaned softly as one fan accidentally came in contact with his neck. Not surprisingly, he was more than happy when the school bell sounded, signaling the end of Drama Practice.

With a sigh, Ryan switched off the microphone and retreated into one of the dressing rooms backstage. He took off his hat, and set it on a stand, before reclining in a chair and breathing a sigh of relief. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see one of the aforementioned feather fans, and a small smile crossed his face.

* * *

Closing the door quietly behind him, Troy entered the silent auditorium and glanced around, But trying to locate Ryan. but he was, initially, disappointed to see that Ryan was not in the Drama studio, and so made his way towards the lighting booth set backstage.

* * *

Ryan had been continuously horny ever since he had interrupted Troy in the locker room, but with constant rehearsing for the upcoming show, he realised that he hadn't actually jacked off since witnessing Troy's own session. It took him merely seconds to unbutton his shirt... only for him to realise it was the same shirt that Troy had squirted on two days ago. A grin flickered across his pink lips at the thought, and he tentatively brought the garment to his nose and inhaled. 

The need for oxygen overwhelming his desire to breathe in the scent of Troy, he draped the garment over a chair, and picked up one of the white feather fans. He spread the fan slowly, his mind reeling as he psyched himself up for what was coming next, and lightly circled his left nipple with the feathers. The sensation hit him with such force that his legs gave way, and he slunk into the recliner, grinning inanely. He reached down with one hand, and popped open the button on his trousers, allowing them to drop to the floor unceremoniously.

* * *

Troy sighed as he entered the lighting booth, he had guessed no-one would be here. He was beginning to worry that Ryan was avoiding him, after the _incident _that had occurred during the Basketball game. This complete lack-of-Ryan-ness caused Troy to bite his lip, a habit which he had been successfully driving himself off... until Ryan... that is.If he wasn't in the stalls, and he wasn't in the lighting booth, where could he be? Ms. Darbus has gone home and the only other person with a key to Backstage would be the Drama Club presid... _'Aha! Gotcha!'_

* * *

Ryan brought the feathery fan to his ribs, and, with a single flick of the wrist, he let it lightly glide along his skin. He moaned softly his approval, his silver thong now tenting obscenely. Twisting his hand quickly, the feather fan returned with an upwards stroke, and Ryan bit his lip, a trait _**he**_ had picked up from Troy. The pain from his waistband was becoming too much, and Ryan reached down and broke the flimsy material, sending sparkley, silver fabric falling to the floor. His erection stood proud from his body, a pillar of marble-white skin, lightly dusted at the base with blonde hair, and standing at just over 6.5". 

After a brief moment's contemplation, Ryan ran the feather tips down his stomach, past his hips, and began running them over the head of his throbbing member. A load groan escaped his lips, and he pulled the fan away from his body, fearing he would too soon reach orgasm. His hand encircled his erect cock, and he slowly began to pump his hand up and down, the dryness of his usually-smooth hands pleasurably irritating his sensitive glans.

With his other hand, Ryan lowered the fan until it was resting against his ball-sack, and he began to lightly-but-quickly stroke the feathers back and forth across the erogenous zone.

And all this time, it never occurred to him that maybe he should close and lock the Backstage door...

* * *

Troy closed the door of the lighting booth behind him. He was now sure that he would find Ryan backstage, as he had now officially checked everywhere else...

As he approached the doorway, he heard slight groaning coming from inside. For some reason, the thought that someone might be hurting his newest, yet closest, friend filled Troy with unspeakable rage, and it wasn't until he got closer that he could see just _what_ was causing Ryan to make such strange noises.

It was one helluva sight! The blonde was lying back in a chair, while one hand tickled his balls with a prop, while the other was busy spanking his monkey... and what a monkey!

Troy involuntarily grasped his own growing member through his jeans, and squeezed. He made a decision there and then. He approached Ryan with his arm out stretched...

Ryan's eyelids snapped open as he felt his nipples being twisted sharply. He focused his gaze momentarily at the Wildcat grinning above him, and his body stiffened and the waves of pleasure hit him. _(uber-thanks RayvnRose, for the Zac/Troy switch mistake!)_

With a yell, large spurts of creamy-white jism shot out of Ryan's throbbing cock, but he was too lost in the feelings of euphoria cascading over him. It wasn't until he felt a tongue on his chest, licking up the droplets of spunk, that Ryan harnessed the energy to look.

The Wildcat was actually kissing Ryan's chest, and once he was satisfied that every shot had now been eaten, Troy stood and walked to the door. He looked back, beaming at the puzzled look on Ryan's face, and simply said four words. They weren't original, and they certainly weren't show-stopping, but they caused the actor's heart to skip a beat.

"See you around, Ry..."

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

This was harder to write than I thought it would be. I've already written half of the final chapter, and so I was struggling to get this chapter to blend with One and Three. I hope y'all liked it! _Note to self: No More "__y'all__" __jokes!_ As always, please **review**. I wanna hear from you all!

* * *

_**Apologies: **_I had planned to upload this last night, but for some reason wasn't loading properly:-( Forgive me? 

_**And a personal shout-out: **_RayvnRose! _You were the first person to review Chapter One, so you get my personal shout-out! I hope this lives up to your expectations! Oh, and thank you for coining the name of my new favourite pairing: "TroyXlocker masturbation"! You rock, Totally! x_

* * *

_**Blessed Be,**_

_**Joey -x-**_


	3. Secrecy!

Title: _Basketballs, Backstage and Bathrooms_  
Chapter Three of Three: _Secrecy!_  
Rating: _Adult_  
Previous Chapters' relationships:_ Troy; Ryan._  
Pairing: _Troy/Ryan (__Tryan)_  
Word Count: _1,310_  
Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_  
Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton or any other High School Musical-related terms. Those belong to Disney... I think... But they're not mine... I promise!  
Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental._  
Warnings: _Slash, Masturbation, and Fetishes_  
Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_  
Key: Story, "Speech", _Emphasis_, **Emphasis**

* * *

It appeared to Troy and Ryan that, no matter where either of them went, they always seemed to end up sharing the other's company. Surprisingly enough, it was Ryan who succumbed to the temptation first, by offering the Wildcat a stick of bubblegum, which, after a moment's hesitation, he accepted gratefully.

It dawned on Troy, as he placed the stick of gum onto his tongue, that he had never seen Ryan chew before. Nor had he ever seen him whistle, or yawn, or bite his lip, nor any little idiosyncrasies he might have. Yet, continued Troy, he has seen the way Ryan's cheeks flushed at the onset of orgasm, and noted the adorable way that the blonde's breaths came in small panted gasps as his body was wracked with euphoria.

At this thought, Troy began to choke on the small wad of peppermint gum he had been chewing, but Ryan immediately swung into action. He spun Troy around and wrapped his arms tightly around the Wildcat's stomach, his hands balled into a fist and pressing tightly into the boy's abdomen.

Troy spluttered momentarily, before Ryan's Heimlich manoeuvre dislodged the troublesome piece of gum. Troy blushed slightly as he thanked his friend, his embarrassment obvious. He excused himself from the classroom, slowly walking down the corridor and silently entering the boys' toilets.

He locked the cubicle door shut, and leant against it, sighing loudly. He didn't blame Ryan for the effect his lithe body had on Troy's own, but he secretly wished that he had more control over his body's impulses.

"T-Troy?"

Troy jumped away from the cubicle door, catching his leg against the porcelain toilet. He had recognised the voice but, knowing that it was Ryan, he refused to say anything, hoping that the blonde would simply leave him alone.

"Troy, I know you're in there!"

With another sigh, the Wildcat unlocked the door and stepped out, deliberately not making eye-contact with Ryan, and folded his arms. He resented the blonde's innate ability of making him act like a love-struck schoolgirl, yet he was still inexplicably drawn to the meeker boy.

"Yes?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Troy bluntness, but mentally waved away the brisk question. "Are you okay? You vanished so quickly, I was worried…" He stared intently at the basketball player, awaiting an answer, but slowly letting his eyes travel over the athletic body in front of him.

Troy felt the drama student's gaze scrutinise him, leaving him feeling terribly naked and vulnerable, and so turned away from the blonde. He felt Ryan place a hand on his shoulder, and the Wildcat's head instantly reminded him of the way that hand had travelled quickly up and down, pumping towards Ryan's orgasm.

Ryan watched confusedly as Troy once more pulled away from him. He had decided enough was enough, because not speaking to Troy anymore was just as bad as, if not worse than, never being able to feel his touch again. "Talk to me, Troy… I'm real, I'm here…" As if to prove his point, he grasped Troy's shoulder for a second time and spun him forcefully until they were facing each other.

He was, however, caught unawares when Troy pushed him against the tiled wall and pressed their lips together. Dazed from the collision, yet completely conscious, Ryan was vaguely away of someone's hands attempting to undo his belt buckle. He swatted Troy's hands away lazily, and glared at the brunette.

"_That_ hurt!"

Troy looked apologetically towards his friend, and made a start for the door, but was stopped by Ryan, who had managed to successfully unbuckle his belt, and was now in the process of undoing the button fly of his trousers.

"You want me, Troy? Come and get me…" Ryan backed into the cubicle, maintaining eye-contact with the boy in front of him. For a moment, Troy looked confused, wondering how he had suddenly gone from being the dominant partner to being the submissive one.

Nevertheless, the Wildcat slowly entered the cubicle, shutting and locking the door behind him once more, before bringing his hands to Ryan's light blue shirt. With a single tug, the round buttons popped off of the garment, and Ryan let out a groan of protest. This groan quickly developed into a lustful moan as he felt Troy's strong hands on his body.

In return, the blonde let his own hands travel beneath the sleeveless T-shirt modelled by the other inhabitant of the cubicle. He felt a quiver pass slightly through Troy as his hands teased and tickled the well-defined abdominal muscles of the Wildcat in front of him. Troy slowly lowered his own hands to the waistband of Ryan's trousers, and ran his hand down under the opened fly.

"Ry?" A surprised grin had spread over the brunette's youthful face as he unearthed the Drama Student's secret offering. Troy lowered his gaze from Ryan's eyeline to the contents of the blonde's fashionable pants.

Easily visible underneath Ryan's unfastened trousers was a 'standard issue'-style jockstrap, a similar (if not identical) type that Troy himself had worn, way back during the basketball game, at the start of their 'relationship'. The Wildcat felt his heart skip a beat as he regained eye-contact with Ryan, both boys now grinning inanely at each other.

"I thought I'd…" Ryan paused, a playful smirk gracing his lips, then continued, "…gift-wrap your present for you." Despite the joviality in his voice, the seriousness in his eyes spoke of the depths of his infatuation with the athlete.

Troy placed his hands on Ryan's lithe hips, and pulled the boy towards him. The pair continued to grind their groins together as slowly, and without deliberation, their lips joined in another kiss. Unlike before, the couple did not fight for domination over the other, and as such, the kiss marked them as equals.

Ryan's hands found their way to the zipper of Troy's trousers and slowly undid the fastening. His hand, moving without hesitation, dove into the garment and pulled out Troy's manhood, who sharply inhaled as he felt Ryan's smooth fingertips travel swiftly over the sensitive skin. Troy's own hand travelled to the blonde's jockstrap, his palm pressing lightly against the engorged bulge at the front of them.

The Drama Student let out a small whine as he pushed his crotch harder into Troy's hand, while his own hand curved around Troy's member and began to stroke it, his fingertips quickly tracing back and forth over and over again. He felt the Wildcat shudder against him, and pressed their lips together once more. With their passion building, the boys continued…

However, even the stamina of a teenager is bound to run out at some point, the inevitable crept upon them. Troy began to hunch against Ryan, his cock sliding speedily in and out of Ryan's hand. He felt the pressure increasing near his pubic bone and knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

"Ry…" Here, Troy let out a small gasp as the pleasure continued to escalate, "…I love… I love you!"

With those five words out in the open, the Wildcat shot his load into Ryan's waiting hand. He pressed his lips against those of the waiting Drama Student, whose own release was being spent in the confines of the jockstrap.

When the pair parted, blushes had graced both boys, and yet Ryan (in a bout of courage) brought his hand to his mouth and let his tongue travel over it, wiping away any remnants of Troy's ejaculation. By the time that he had finished his 'meal', he realised that the athlete was staring at him with a curious look, and a rapidly-hardening organ.

Before Ryan chose to tuck into his second course, he looked Troy in the eye. Although Ryan knew that Troy didn't _need_ to hear it, he himself needed to say it. "I love you too…"

_The End._

* * *

Oh my goodness… I finished my first multichapter fiction!! I'm so thrilled! Yeah! Whoo!  
Oh, yeah… um, read and review, if it's not too much trouble? Please?

Joey xx


End file.
